Episode 9578 (5th October 2018)
Plot Jack resumes his lessons with Brian promising to look out for him at Bessie Street School. Imran offers to represent Ryan after Adam refuses Michelle's request point blank, scared of Ronan. Liz tells Jim and Hannah that the money will be through in a few days and she'll have more in a week or so. Andy boycotts the wedding as he can't stand Tracy. Johnny leaves £50,000 in a bag at Victoria Gardens. Carla watches from outside Costa Coffee in order to photograph the blackmailer when they collect it. Leanne avoids Tracy and tries to get out of going to the wedding. Tracy is annoyed that nobody is making the effort. Kirk, Tyrone and Daniel stake out the fire escape in Victoria Street in their search for the Manchester big cat. Mary distributes schedules for the wedding guests to follow. Hannah takes Jim, Liz and Eileen out for lunch at Speed Daal, where Jim sets off the fire alarm. Staff and patrons are evacuated to Victoria Gardens, where Hannah collects the blackmail money unseen. Carla only realises afterwards that she's been outsmarted. Ryan comes clean to the police about Cormac still being alive when he found him. He gets off with a caution for possession. Kevin warns Abi about her skiving when she keeps going off to do jobs for Tracy. Ronan approaches Michelle in the Street and asks about Ryan's arrest. Michelle plays it down. Liz and Jim spend their lunch reminiscing about the old days. Eileen thinks Liz is still in love with Jim and Liz doesn't deny the charge. Abi hears Steve on the phone to Leanne at No.11 and finds out about their fling. Jack has a lousy day at school as the other boys abandon him to play football. Carla looks through Kirk's phone after realising that he was filming the gardens during the evacuation. Daniel decides that a conventional wedding doesn't suit him and Sinead and looks into alternatives. Jim and Hannah open the bag and find a load of cut-up newspapers inside. Carla shows Kirk's mobile phone video to Johnny, revealing to him that Hannah is the blackmailer. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott Guest cast *Ronan Truman - Alan McKenna *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *The postman who speaks to Sinead Tinker is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny and Carla stash a packet of fake cash in the urban garden; and Sinead keeps Daniel in the dark when she receives a letter from the hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,284,344 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes